


(斑佐/带佐)长辈的工作

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 42





	(斑佐/带佐)长辈的工作

宇智波的族中有个小辈，叫做佐助，是族里现在唯一知道斑隐居处的小子。

以前是每天放学后，到现在是每天从任务回来，就跑到他院子里训练，直到体力耗尽。

虽然这里可以称之为人迹罕至，带土本来是唯一会经常来的人，自从他接手了斑在国外经营着的组织后也不会再天天回火之国，于是悠闲的斑退休后就大剌剌定居在宇智波族地里，过上了基本上日日宅在家里喝茶遛鸟看卷轴，时不时人间蒸发不知道出去哪里浪一圈的生活。

那个宅子设了层层幻术结界，普通忍者别说是进去，连感知都无法感知到它的存在。即使是宇智波族中也是如此。

无所谓，斑并不在意这个家族如何，只要不来干扰自己的日常。到达了他的这种程度，他要住的地方，哪里有他住不得的。

自从多年前，佐助还在满族地跑，想找个秘密基地当作大人们不知道的训练场所的时候，意外穿过了幻术闯入宅院。

究竟他是如何进来的，斑在佐助开启了写轮眼后终于有了个靠谱猜测。无他，佐助的查克拉某种意义上和自己的简直太相似了。

那之后吃着夜宵在夕阳下看着佐助训练就成了日常。他偶尔消失个好几天，佐助也会照常来训练。仿佛斑在不在都没什么区别。但如果斑在家，佐助就会毫不客气的向他讨要修行上的建议。

这孩子很纯粹很敏感，天赋上乘的同时容貌和体态都绝佳。这可以说是优势，但对于以间谍活动为主的忍者也能说是弱点。

那时候斑找柱间打了一架，虽然没有动用大型忍术，但好歹浑身筋骨都得到了活动，正觉得爽，身后就跟上来了一只双眼发亮的佐助，粘着他要他教自己修行，大言不惭的表示有一天要比他还要强大。

斑瞪出写轮眼打量了他一会，在佐助浑身不自在起来的时候他就转身就走，丢下一句下辈子吧。

佐助鼓起小脸，小小的宇智波向来不对家人以外的人展现热情，却对他意外的熟络。

等你打不过我了的那天，你才会后悔这句话。

斑就笑了。

于是宇智波带土下一次路过火之国，跑来瞅一眼斑在干嘛的时候他惊恐的发现，斑，养小孩了。

佐助在斑面前向来不客气，但是不客气和不坦率两种矛盾的东西在他身上结合的很和谐。

比如他可以毫无形象的每天晚上训练到查克拉和体力尽数耗尽累趴在地上，他信任的是只要有宇智波斑在，就再没有比这里更安全的地方。

但他却不愿意让他在自己生病时看见自己虚弱的样子。

莫名其妙。但斑懒得搭理他小孩子气的别扭。大多时候都是随他去。佐助却觉得，这样的相处令他很舒服。

同往日一样到了这出宅院，打算用修炼消耗掉今日无聊任务里没能消耗光的多余查克拉与体力，在脸颊侧感觉到莫名的触感的时候，佐助一惊，本能的转头看了一眼斑，斑仿佛感应到了视线缓缓抬头回视，佐助几乎是本能的决定什么也不说。

佐助继续着挥剑的动作，而身体莫名的触感沿着脸颊向下，划过脖颈，带来致命的危机感，佐助几乎是立即屏住呼吸，身后沁出了冷汗。那无法感知的手若有若无在脖颈游移，然后毫无力道地掐了上来，仿佛是在以性命作威胁。他现在感觉到了，这是一双手。

威胁什么，佐助不明白。但是他要自己怎么做，显而易见。

然后他感觉到仿佛是一个人的身体从背后贴了上来，双手离开了脖颈向自己胸前摸去，佐助作势挽了一个剑花收刀，本该刺中身后那人的刀刃割中的是空气。随即佐助全身散溢出千鸟流的电光。  
那双手缓缓从脖颈移开，一路向下，捂在了他的胸前，蹭过乳尖。然后开始集中攻击乳头。

无论是忍术和物理攻击都不能触及，也无法感知吗。

佐助心思向来镇静，他迅速分析着对方的正体，继续了挥剑的动作。

刚开始他还觉得，移开了脖子等于危机解除，就松了口气，很快他就无法控制的耳尖发烫，乳首被触碰的奇异触感电流一般在身上游走，佐助不自觉一阵颤抖，抽了一口凉气，手上动作一歪。

怎么了吗。

斑突然淡淡开口，目光没有看佐助。

佐助张了张嘴，结果什么也没有说，只是哼了一声。

到了这种程度才知道求救？你的危机意识也太缺乏了。

脑内幻想出斑如此训斥的嘴脸，佐助撇撇嘴，义无反顾继续选择了隐瞒。

无法触及也无法感知，如果是敌人，那自己刚刚毫无防备被掐住脖子的时候已经死了。也就是说，对方要么没有敌意，要么没有力量。

佐助得出了结论，顿时充满了自信。

我自己就能解决。

能解决的敌人自己解决，不能解决的敌人就变强后自己解决。

佐助的字典里从未有找长辈求救这个选项，尤其当这个长辈特指斑的时候。

大概是佐助太久没有动作，斑睨了他一眼。

这就不行了吗。

什么不行？训练？还是说……

这句听不出感情的台词，在佐助耳中很是晦涩，让人摸不准是否是斑察觉到了什么。

当然，也有可能根本就是他在搞鬼。

此时那个看不见的人形变本加厉，一只手停留在胸前，另一只手沿着皮肤下滑，握住了佐助胯间的突起，佐助顿时腿一软，身体摇晃了一下才站稳，这才惊恐的察觉到自己竟然在刚才的刺激下硬了。

他自觉刚刚动静太大，心虚瞄一眼斑，斑又在闭目晒太阳，并没有在关注这里。

还好不是感知型。佐助如此庆幸。

而那只手已经开始缓缓套弄，佐助只觉得一阵快感辐射到全身，血气直冲大脑，面颊发烫，气息紊乱难以掩饰，索性放空大脑，对着更开始新一轮训练。把怒气全都宣泄到训练上。  
这种程度的干扰，就当是给训练加难度了。他自欺欺人的继续挥动细窄的剑，无视了粘腻的分泌液沾到裤子布料然后又随着动作沾到大腿根部皮肤的冰凉触感。而在佐助抬腿踢向木人的瞬间，那只手突然一只手指刺入后庭戳在内壁，不知不觉间玩弄胸部的手已经转移了战场，佐助闷哼一声，体内本就所剩无几的查克拉突然不再听从自身使唤混乱了起来。

斑仿佛才感知到异样般皱眉望向佐助，佐助对上他的视线，脑中却一片空白，面上泛起不自然的红晕，幸运的是在宽松训练服的遮挡下，斑大概无法看见有一只理论上不存在的手正握住了他的坚硬缓缓摩擦，而另一只手的其中一只手指插入他的内旋转按压着内壁不安分地四处探索。

斑不满地冷哼一声，喝完最后一口茶，抱着茶碗转身回屋从回廊消失。留佐助一人留在院中。这是很正常的事情，他在或不在，佐助都有自己的日课要做。向来如此，除非出任务或特殊原因，从未间断。

斑并非刻意不动声色，他只是懒得做出解说，但也不屑掩饰是自己下的手。

此时他只觉心下不满。这小子太沉不住气了，不过是这种程度的身体挑逗就暴露无遗。

忍者的世界里，战斗力虽然重要，但出手战斗永远是最下策。忍者的基本素质这方面，他还差得远。  
不过佐助自己似乎还以为自己能在我面前隐藏的样子。那种动情的反应，真是不能更明显了。

有必要进行更多训练。

喂，老头子……哎？

宇智波带土突然从墙头出现，嘴里还咋咋呼呼嚷嚷着，他笃定斑在家，因为他听见了院中有动静。

属于宇智波斑的院子里，佐助衣衫敞开，趴在廊前宇智波斑寻常坐着喝茶的位置。听见带土的声音，佐助迷迷糊糊抬起头看向声音传来的方向。

只有你一个人，斑又不见了？

带土不满地撇撇嘴，从墙头跳下，嘟囔着就向佐助走来，过去时不时就在这里见面，也相处了很长一段时间，算是看着他长大，自然熟稔。

他弯腰伸手想搭在佐助肩上，察觉到的事情令他一愣。带土才意识到佐助神色异常，他皱着眉眼角泛红，微张着唇，嘴角流下的水痕泛起反光，裤子落在不远处的地上。

你……

不等带土问完他那句你怎么了，佐助突然整个人挺身，从趴跪的姿势变成跪坐，只是双腿以奇异的角度弯折而起。带土一低头，就正对上佐助胯间小物在润湿的雪白的大腿根部挺立，随着佐助闷哼一声浑身痉挛，一股液体猛地射出，射了措不及防的带土满脸。带土伸出舌，舔了舔落在唇上的液体，尝到了属于少年的腥涩。

他低下头，看着少年脱力地后仰，身体不自然的起伏，后穴被撑开，暴露在空气中充血发红，内壁抽动着挤压出男人器官的形状的画面刺激着他的感官。刚高潮后敏感的后穴内，显然有着什么东西还埋在里面，一进一出的摩擦着少年的内壁。

仿佛是打开了扳机，高潮后过于敏感的时期再遭受冲击，佐助就再也无法继续控制唇齿间溢出的呜咽，他偏过头不敢去看带土，嘴唇打着颤，发不出完整的读音，从眼中顺着脸颊一侧流下泪来，更添几分魅色。

带土瞬间就明白了是怎么回事。他看向佐助的眼神立即变得幽深晦暗充满了暴虐。   
狡猾的老爷子，你居然……明知道我想要佐助第一次的！

你们…………！

佐助终于从超出承受范围的强烈刺激中回过神，闻言顿时气得咬牙切齿。他努力回复着喘息，刚才在混乱与恐惧中没有自己正在被某个人做的实感，看不见也无法感知的对手即使极为接近也无法引发他的防卫机制，但现在实实在在的宇智波带土的脸就在面前，他抬起发软的脚全力就踹在了带土脸上。

预料中的反作用力并未到来，带土毫不在意地任佐助的脚从脸上穿过，然后按住了他的腿。反而是因为姿势的变动埋在体内的属于斑的物件转变了角度，一下撞到了最敏感的地方。

呜——

佐助眼前一片发白，顿时漏出了一声婉转的呻吟。从未体验过的快感在身体里暴涨，他猛地挣扎着想要从这场疯狂中逃离，身体却被一只大手按住了。他睁开眼，猩红的写轮眼中黑色勾玉不自觉的旋转着，映入眼帘的是带土令人火大的得意表情。

得知了身后正在进入自己的人是谁，又被带土在身前用那种热切的眼神仅仅盯着，复杂的快感与羞耻交织令佐助几乎崩溃。

逃不开。体内的冲击并不会因为他的抗拒停止，快感还在继续累积，无数次超出佐助自以为的承受极限。身前刚刚才射出而疲软歪斜下来的东西又颤巍巍的挺立，顶端出更多晶莹的液体，被带土的指腹拭去。 

带土低头看着佐助颤抖的身体，伸手按上了粉嫩充血的乳尖揉搓，另一只手握住佐助还未完全硬起的阳具玩弄，多重的刺激冲刷的佐助的感官，打破他一直以来对自己身体的认知。

不可以发出那样令人羞耻的声音。  
不可以被这样对待还感觉到愉悦。  
不可以。  
不可以…………！  
……

刚才的声音很好听，为什么现在没有了？

在混沌中，有什么柔软的东西擒住了他的唇入侵到他口中，佐助一时不查被撬开了齿关，一直紧紧咬着唇闭了气以最后的抵抗着本能的手段尽失，粘腻水声直冲大脑。

他没有想到一个吻竟然能带来那么大的影响。强迫被张开口腔呼吸，再也禁锢不住呻吟声无法隐忍全都被带土搅动着吞吃下去。佐助闭上眼。将手抵在带土肩上，想要推开他，却一丝力气也使不上来。在最后一次对敏感点的撞击中，连自己都能感觉到自己后穴随着快感疯狂收缩痉挛着，再次射出一缕缕液体的同时，体内填充的柱体也弹跳着挤出大量精液冲刷着肠壁。

一直垫在佐助身下的分身消失，他软软地落在了带土怀中，带土自然的伸手圈住了佐助，安抚着脊背，给他造成一种一切归于平静的错觉。

终于结束了。后穴的填充物随着分身消失，令他难以启齿的感到一阵空虚。浓稠的液体从穴道溢出，沿着腿根滑落下来，但他太累了，瘫软在带土的怀中喘着气，昏昏沉沉地想道。

终于轮到我了啊。

此时耳边响起带土带着笑意的声音。

（有生之年的TBC）  
（咕咕咕咕。）

轮墓边狱的时间限制到了，自动解除，记忆回归本体。正要睡下的斑接收着回归的记忆，难以避免的回味着在自己分身触碰下一阵一阵的鸡皮疙瘩，稍作刺激就挺立红肿的乳尖，大腿肌肉细微的颤抖，呼出喘息的热度，内壁包裹的紧致与温度——

真是，超出预料太多的，极致的美味。

直到出现带土那个臭小子的脸。

哼，真是小看了你。 

斑咬着牙，黑着脸从床上坐起，忍住了去拿自己那柄大扇子的冲动。

然而对与院中初尝性事滋味的少年人与精力充沛的青年人而言，这场混乱还远未结束。


End file.
